


重生之一流影帝（假的

by lovemysheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemysheep/pseuds/lovemysheep
Summary: 不为什么就想舔舔格莱美双性 不喜慎入





	重生之一流影帝（假的

我們學校是間藝術學校，從小學到大學都有設校區，吹拉彈唱琴棋書畫棋美名曰培育綜合素質人才，說白了就是建給紈絝子弟父母找面子用的，校方也干脆的沒設那些奖學金特免生學位。好在财力雄厚教學設备資源一流，倒也賺足了名頭。  
第一次見到張藝興時，我因為早讀迟到在班門口罰站，垂著眼睛有一搭沒一搭的咬着面包。遠遠看見班主任觍着啤酒肚快步走來，他對我早已是司空見慣，于是旁若無人的進了教室。他後邊一个白晃晃的团子卻在經過我时僵了腳步，像有些緊張和害怕，不着痕迹的往边上挪了挪才跟在班主任後边很快進入教室。  
班里馬上传來輕微的騷動，我歪倚在窗邊解決完早餐，又慢悠悠去買了瓶酸奶才往課室走。  
回到座位，最後排极方便，一眼就看到了新來的，坐在最前排，身邊围着不少人。  
之前匆匆一瞥觉得他软软的圆圆的像糯米团子，现在仔细看他反倒觉得瘦的驚人，穿短袖像空荡的袖管露出两节骨头，僅挂的一點皮肉泛着瓷白般的光，惊悚里又透着妖异。只不过他臉上的嬰兒肥未消，五官也像小孩似的拥在一起，才显得有点人气。  
他正揚着笑臉一一回答無聊透頂的問題，臉却像因羞赧漫起了紅。身邊的胡朋見我看向新生的方向，馬上湊過來和我抱怨道“佟少，那小子又矮胆子又小还凈說空話，自我介紹一上來就說要拿格萊美。真不明白怎麼那麽多女生围着。”  
“什麽名字？”我看着小雞仔一樣被围住的人，他很白。  
“張藝興。怎麼老大你對他也有興趣？”胡朋沒好氣的回道  
“嗯。”不顾好友目瞪口呆的模樣，我隨口回答  
格萊美，可不像那麽……軟的人的目標。  
看著張藝興笨拙青涩的樣子，却像察觉到我的視線佯裝無意往這掃了一眼，我心裏升起一點久违的愉悅感，我向來是個行動派，起身便往他那邊走。走上去敲了敲他的桌子，  
“轉校生，坐我那”  
張藝興抬起眼，眼里含著水，聲音帶幾分不安  
“同…同學，不好意思，老師安排我坐這位同學旁邊。”  
樣子足夠無辜，我却沒放過他眼底的玩味。出乎張藝興預料的是，周圍的女生即使看出了他的弱勢也沒向着他，反而紛紛交頭接耳  
不聽也知道他們在说什麽，見張藝興沒有動作，我把那個張藝興來之前就睡倒不闻桌外事的同學拎起來放到我的最後排靠窗的好位置上，有些不舍地撇撇嘴，就理所當然的转坐在張藝興旁邊。  
張藝興見我過來也不生氣，伸出手“你好，我是張藝興。”一边毫不吝啬的抿出酒窝。  
握住他的手往懷里一帶，輕飄飄跟棉花似的。我湊近他耳边，像說悄悄話般，却不受控制地咬住薄薄的耳垂研着，过后才擠出一句話  
“別演了。”  
他的臉色瞬间变得狠戾起来，呼吸加快几欲从喉咙发出声来，像缺水的鱼。但转眼间又面色如常抽出手就转身看他的乐谱。  
我順勢放开了他，欣賞着他有趣的反應。可能是眼神太过炽热直接，張藝興鬼使神差的伸出舌尖润了润饱满的下唇。  
我心里像是被貓挠了一樣。  
两年后（无心铺垫只想割肉的时间分割线  
“嗯啊……唔哥哥”  
少年渾身赤裸只餘一條純白內褲，坐在兩人寢室的餐桌上，身上肌肉薄而勻稱，腰肢如柳條般細又柔韌，兩條白腿分開，腳背點在桌腳，肌肉繃緊呈流線型，美得像副畫，卻又絕無畫師能畫出他三分風情。你看他無一處不是冰肌雪膚的，又從內里透出春紅來。  
我陰着臉站在他前面，能發現他看腿心處的布料已經被洇濕了，有一點布料被輕輕卡在陰唇處，搔得少年在桌上蹭着，卻死活不願意用手碰一碰。  
“哥哥嗚嗚……來…來幫幫我”少年清冽的臉此時像三月被雨打落一地的粉桃，糜爛又絢麗，嘴半張着吐出些若隱若無地哭喘。  
張藝興平日的含水春目已應情慾閉上，上下睫毛掛著淚水卷卷簇簇挨在一起，胸脯因呼吸過快起伏，白膩的乳肉連帶紅櫻布丁般顫動着，臀部忍不住輕擺想在空氣中找些安慰。認命嘆了一口氣，我湊上前去拉下他的內褲，褪下時那處粘膩的淫水還拉出銀絲。  
張藝興下面多出了朵女生的花，我很早就知道。第一次游泳課我覺出端倪把他困在更衣間，差點被炸毛的小貓咬掉了耳朵，他豆腐似的大腿根也多了個牙印。勝者為王，世界總是遵循這規則的。他後來去學泰拳，枯骨似的身材添了層勻稱細緻的肌肉，身高因年齡變化也拔高不少，眉眼長開了消除童稚感，冷若冰霜艷絕春桃。對於這樣的改變我自是樂見其成的，人抱着更舒服些。  
那段時間，我們做愛就像成狼挑戰頭狼，撕咬，搏擊，壓制，我反扣住他的手從背後毫不留情的刺入，在領地里开疆扩土，他像蛇似的轉頭咬住我的喉結，在齒間磨出血來。我們把性慾轉化成胜负欲，在鮮血里舞動發酵，在化成更濃烈的愛慾中，我愛上了張藝興，也許早就愛上了。直到一場格外激勵的情事或戰事后，他似乎察觉出自己的大获全勝，所有仇恨反抗偏執激情在一瞬間消弭，他變得柔情似水媚骨天成，變成我身邊的莬絲花。反應過來，我簡直不敢相信自己的愚蠢妄自尊大，我把他誤認作同類世人皆醉唯吾兩人醒，却始終沒發覺他對我如同千金小姐閑來無事逗狗玩罢。  
張藝興在演，第一次見面我就看出來了。我以為拆穿他能讓他另眼相看，却不想在同學面前演單純怕羞小弟弟，亦能給我一個血腥暴烈的戰俘，一位嬌媚欲滴的情人。我陷下了深渊，深渊却從未正視我。  
我把自己鎖在房間，煙蒂橫七豎八倒在地板上，煙味近接要實體化触動煙霧報警器。我怨婦似的回想一切細節，想起有一回誤進了他的作曲室，他被一堆價格不菲黑色巨物包裹起來，還算大的作曲室逼仄得不像話，好像只能容納下一個小小的張藝興和他的電腦，從打開門到退出去关上，他都未察觉到我的存在。想來那應該是我唯一見到他的真實面，是瘋子又比所有人清醒。他向來是愛音樂的，我却想不到他的真實只留給了音樂。又想到從來不許碰的女穴，只要我一有進入的念頭，他立刻淚水縱橫加尖叫哭喊，我以為他在這方面是過不去自尊心，所以無論床上多激烈忘情都不敢越過底線。我越想越惱恨，我拉開房門想找他對質，就看見他風情無限坐在属於我們兩個人的餐桌上，像一株罌粟花，叫人肝腦塗地都是願意的。  
見我愣在原地不動，他腿根處的軟肉緩緩地蹭着我的手，他那里整處變得艷紅，我彎下腰湊近甚至能感觉到綿綿熱氣，潮得很。我低頭一口含住粉嫩的陰肉，  
“唔…啊啊”張藝興顫着腿呻吟，脖子往後仰，花心流出大片的水。我細細的舔着，舌头在花瓣上上下下的扫，顺着饅頭似的肉縫来回舔，将舌尖顺着滑腻的陰縫往里钻，开始伺候被包裹的小陰唇。里邊的嫩肉被舌头嘬舔一遍，他的陰蒂越來越漲，从肉唇中间露出来，像极了小荷才露尖尖角，那騷豆子顫巍巍的立在空氣中。舌頭靈活地避開它，一一舔過滑膩的軟肉。  
他难捱的叫着，如小貓嗚咽般：“哥哥哥哥…痒…求你了”玉葱似的手伸到腿間，卻被我一把按住，他眼淚刷一下流出，紅着眼角掙扎，却賭氣地不願再說一句話。  
我起身，鼻梁到嘴唇亮晶晶一片，鉗住張藝興意欲躲開的臉吻了上去，衔住他丰潤的嘴唇啃咬，勢要搶奪他呼吸的架勢，津液在口中交缠互換，他被迫張着嘴予取予求，眼神潰散。我恢復冷靜，放開他熟透糜艷的唇瓣，垂下頭埋在他的頸窩處，如禱告般低唸着，我愛你我愛你我愛你…身下白皙柔軟的人僵了一瞬，然後勾住了我，腿交疊在我寬闊的脊背上。  
“進來…唔……”聲音有些哑又飽浸情慾，像一杯沁著蜜的氣泡酒。他伸手扯下我的褲子，手掌在高高腫起打轉。沒得到他的回應，我絕望又發狠地扯下內褲，隨手擼了兩下那漲的發紅處便認命抵在濕潤的後穴。張藝興往后縮了縮，像下定決心似，“前…前面”貝齒咬住下唇，臉上的血色也褪了些。  
我欣喜欲狂，黑沉的眼裏燃起火來，涨得发疼的陰莖貼着他濕漉漉的小穴，握住飽滿的龜頭抵在穴口，像是有千萬張小嘴在吮吸，壓抑住一插到底的慾望，我沉聲問他“可以嗎”他雙手捂著眼慌張地點點頭，樣子楚楚可憐。我却顾不下那麽多，沿著嫣紅肉縫捅了進去。  
“啊啊啊…”少年疼得渾身發抖，連牙齒都在哆嗦，想往後躲却脫力彻底癱在桌面上，像被剖開的魚。從未開發過的陰徑把粗壯的肉棒含得死死的，我掐著他亂扭的腰，快要失去控制低聲吼道“別動”  
過了一陣子，我開始緩緩挺腰，陰莖被濕滑的女穴嘬得脊背發麻，我看他鬈松的黑髮被汗濕黏在額頭臉側，脖子几處棕色小痣也隨身體晃着。我手臂一伸把他從桌上撈到懷里，心里的愧疚和快感要把我淹沒，我抱住他像落難的人抱住海上唯一的浮木，我從他潮濕的髪頂開始親吻一路向下，如同對待最脆弱的珍寶，下身的動作卻越發凶狠。他細小的花穴被撐到極限，兩片陰唇無助又溫順的緊貼着青筋環繞的陰莖，里面像熱融的棉花糖，又黏又軟嚴絲密縫的裹着我。  
肖想已久的肉穴終於被我開了笣，滿足感甚至要超過快感，我記起剛才要說出口的質問，心里庆幸。剛烈变溫柔只不過是因為愛吧，你也是愛我的吧，我的喜悅近乎要冲出喉嚨，我更深情的吻着他，發現他的口腔內壁被他咬的鮮血淋漓，輕柔的舔過傷口，我勾起他的舌頭交纏，他說不出話從喉嚨里發出嗚咽，我懷疑他整個人都快化了，軟的不像話。每次挺進時前跨都狠狠撞上，白軟的臀肉蕩出波來，沒一會就一片爛紅。他隨着我的動作晃着，陰道深處噴出蜜水一波一波淋在體內的龟頭上，又被堵住在里面悠悠地晃着，他粉紅乾淨的陰莖被肏得高高翹起吐著水，紅艷艷的眼眶也留不稳一點水，張藝興全身都在冒水，像均勻刷上釉的白瓷器。手腳攀着我，情迷意亂地在我耳邊哼到“混蛋…快操我…嗯”  
空旷的客厅很安靜，白亮的燈光從天花板傾瀉到地面，隱約能看見一旁實木餐桌上旖旎的場景  
張藝興被我反壓在桌面，兩條長腿要踮起腳尖才能夠到地面，掐着他塌得低低的腰，無休無止的撞進他體內，一下下在最深處戳他的花心，每次抽出來都扯出些媚紅的軟肉，又馬上被更大力的頂回去。他大腿內側泥濘一片，穴里的騷水和精液攪在一起，變得黏黏膩膩拉著絲兒滴滴答答往下墜。“啊啊救…救我…放過我吧……”張藝興几欲崩潰聲音甜膩沙啞，他像瀕死的天鵝不受控制地抖着又泻了一次，媚态和痛苦同時出現在他美艷的臉上。我忍不住加快速度一個勁的往里操，在穴心處射出滾燙濃稠的精水。身下的人被射的受不住，彷彿熱鍋上的魚般挺动，又迎來一次高潮。我抽出陰莖，穴口挽留似的發出清脆“啵”的聲音。  
看著癱軟在桌板上還在高潮余威下哆嗦的男孩，我眼睛赤紅，有力的雙臂把他架起，將湿润脆弱的私处頂在坚硬的桌角處，“嗯”太累了以至於他只能發出小小的鼻哼聲表達抗議，再次硬起來的肉棒整根濕淋淋的，頂開兩瓣軟厚的臀肉插進後穴，向前一撞，乾燥的桌角磨過他的陰蒂陷入穴中，他被冰涼的觸感嚇得往上一跳，又被我壓住狠狠地撞下來，陰莖毫不留情的碾過前列腺，“啊啊啊…不要了……不”他失聲尖叫雙臂在空中無助的揮着，好像快感在燃烧着他的生命。  
我惡劣地邊繼續頂弄邊對他說“我的騷寶貝給桌角拋光呢，好乖”。前後穴臀尖膝盖全被撞麻了，他分着腿被操得神志昏聩，最後竟抓住一丝清明扭過頭，嘴角勾起對我說“我也愛你”  
一瞬間我如同狂奔中被绳索套住的野獸般定格住，不可置信和狂喜砸的我昏頭昏腦，我停下所有動作，小心翼翼問道“…真的嗎”他却已經精疲力盡昏睡過去了。不顾自己仍蓄势待发的慾望，我輕輕抱起他去浴室清理，上完藥餵了幾勺溫水，自己快速去沖了個冷水澡，然後抱着他在乾淨鬆軟的被窩里睡去……  
之後我就再也沒見過張藝興了，第二天早晨他就像一場黃粱夢化作泡沫在我生活里消失的無影無蹤。他什麽都沒帶走，除了他的薄薄的電腦。我發了瘋似的找他，作曲室還是那麽逼仄，沉重高昂的音響設備鋼琴吉他一言不發。老師說他出國深造了，我托人找遍了資料也沒發現他的蹤影。後來我懂了他那个我曾经误认为愛意的笑，他像一個最有天賦最敬業的演員，出演我的愛人，刻骨銘心的愛人，情深似海的愛人。結束了完美的最終場，不需要謝幕和掌聲，靜悄悄拉上了帷幕。  
此後我也放棄尋找他了，我堅信總有一天，他會出現在格萊美的頒獎舞台，或者奧斯卡。


End file.
